


Intervention (Rewritten)

by AcidHues



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidHues/pseuds/AcidHues
Summary: Heavily based off the book 'When My Heart Joins The Thousand'





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re terribly sorry for your loss…”

“...it’s fine..” Eliwood stood stunned. The hospital had called to tell him his mother had passed due to a car accident that happened earlier that day, and not too long ago his father had also passed away from health complications

He had nothing else to say, so he hung up the phone.

He hadn’t expected this.

In a short burst of frustration threw his phone to the ground where it bounced and slid into the pond water a few feet in front of him.

He didn’t mean it.

But a wet and or busted phone now was the least of his problems. He balled up his fists and pressed them against his eyes and he began to silently weep. All you could hear was him taking a gasp for air and muffled whimpers.

______

On the other side of the pond was Hector and Uther taking a walk with Uther’s pet rottweiler, Titan. A hard headed dog that only wanted food and lots of attention. Hector only recently began to submit to the dog and give it attention out of pity, because Uther had fallen ill and wasn’t seeming to recover even with the countless doctor visits and medication that were given to him. 

Both of them heard a snap or crack of something to the left of them and they quickly shifted their eyes to the noise. It was a young man sitting on a bench.  
_____

“Must be crazy” I said flatly.

Uther only shushed me as always, but kept his gaze on him a while longer. “He might be having a bad day Hector, you don’t know that. Don’t judge people.” He said. Wisely of course. Always wanting to defend who ever I insulted.

“Tch, who cares.” I say as I nudged my foot on Titans butt to make him stop pausing to sniff every little blade of grass.

“Stop it, let him smell Hector.” He snapped.

I didn’t care what Uther said and I simply pulled out my phone and began playing Flow Free.

We continued walking around the park. I wasn’t paying too much attention where I was going because I could see where Uther was in the corners of my vision, however, I still managed to bump into him when he took a slight right away from the boy we saw throw something on the ground.

He was blankly staring forward at nothing. He had tear stained cheeks. From what? Who knows.

Uther approached a water fountain and allowed it to project to the ground. It was a faulty fountain that shot water further away from the drain. Titan was biting at the water looking stupid, but it was one way to give the dogs here water.

“Are we going back home?” I ask, “You have to take your medicine soon.”

Uther took his eyes off of Titan and looked up in the direction of our house, “Mm, yeah we’ll head back. I need to make dinner soon.”

“No it’s fine I’ll just eat whatever’s in the fridge.” I quickly say.

Uther looked at me rather puzzled, “I’m still making dinner” he said, “ if you choose to eat a lazy sandwich or chips then fine.”

I bite my lower lip

As much as we tend to bicker and argue for little things I still cared about him and his health no less. I was scared to lose him really. He was a brother secondly and a guardian firstly. Even though I was a capable age to take care of myself, Uther still did his usual parental like chores. He got use to doing many things for me and those habits die-hard apparently. 

“Here” he said, “ before I forget” he handed me his wallet, “can you run by the store and get a gallon of milk? We’re almost out.”

“Yeah sure, anything else?” I asked

He thinks for a second, “Get me a peach tea will you? I’ll meet you back home, just call me once you’re heading back.”

I nod and turn away to walk off. I flipped open Uther’s wallet to see how much money he had, more than enough to also add in some junk food to the list.

I headed for the nearest corner store when I almost collided with that boy who was sitting down who wasn’t looking where he was going.

“S-sorry...pardon me.” He said with a quivering voice. 

“It’s okay.” I say systematically. The boy only quickly flashed his eyes at me when he said sorry like he didn’t mean it possibly. 

I paid little mind to it and gestured for him to go first. To be polite.

I then kept walking towards the store and took a glance back at the park once I had reached the front of the store. I wanted to see if I could see that boy again. And I did, I saw him just enter some apartments right across the street from the side of the park. And also rather close to my house which lied to the left of the apartments.

 

After buying the things I needed to get, I had to walk through the park to get to the house quicker. Taking the sidewalks around the park only added a few more minutes. 

Then curiosity hits me.

As I walk closer along the gates around the pond, I wanted to see what that boy had thrown. I felt eyes were awkwardly on me, like I was looking for something people wanted and I had to act uninterested. 

I didn’t want to be seen as weird for grabbing something out the water. Hell, whatever he threw might not even be there. Someone else could have seen and took it, but as I neared the area where the boy was at, I saw there was a phone in the water. 

It wasn’t too far away for me to reach it. It was sitting between the rocks along the edges of the pond. I take a quick glance around to make sure no one’s watching (out of embarrassment of what they might think of me putting my hand into the water trying to grab something). 

I see no one’s looking at me, so I place down the bag of groceries on the bench next to me and crouch down to grab the phone out of the water. I didn’t check to see if it was functioning then and there, so I stuffed it in my jackets pocket. Then quickly grabbed my bags and walked back home.  
——-

After I had dinner and showered, I went to my room to lay down on my bed and decided to mess with the phone I found. I wrapped the phone around my shirt to absorb the water, but I knew it was probably useless after its been wet, but still I pressed the power button and hoped for the best it would turn on.

And it didn’t


	2. Chapter 2

Damnit if it did work I could have snooped through it and had an extra phone

I placed the phone down on the bed and decided to kill some time by watching some music videos on my laptop

Occasionally I’d look back at the phone again, and I tried pressing the power button even though it didn’t work. I wish it did though. 

Still nothing. 

Oh well might as well just throw it away. I can do that later though. As I didn’t have a trash can in my room anyway. 

I continued to flip through music videos and prank videos until I saw the phone flickered on from the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my attention to it as it powered on. The little logo appeared on the screen of the phone and then the melody of the phone company went off too.

I was so stoked that it was actually working! I quickly grabbed it as it went to the home screen. This is going to be so fun to go through the entire phone. I immediately went to the photos and scrolled through them hoping for something juicy. But there was only pictures of what was probably his parents, saved google images of flowers, scenery, random cats, and pictures of small insects in his hands. 

 

*ting*

I flinch at notification message, it nearly scared the shit out of me. 

More messages popped in. Guess from the phone being off it was now loading up the messages.

I click on the text notification.

Mark: Hey Eliwood..please answer your phone, I heard what happened, I don’t know how you’re doing...

Okay? I was hoping for something else like maybe a text from his girlfriend, or just something else, but this was something I clearly didn’t except. 

I don’t respond back of course. If it was something else I’d probably just mess with the other person, but this? I don’t think so.

I keep staring down at the phone as it lags to load up more messages. There’s like a delayed buzz from the phone as the other message pops up. Looking at the times this guy sent them it wasn’t really that long ago.

*ting*

Mark: Eliwood please…  
You didn’t even tell me you were moving 

Mark:I’ll call the police if I don’t hear from you, I’m serious

Oh man… I want nothing to do with this. It sounded too serious. I already felt like I was in deep shit by reading them

I feel like I can’t even go through this phone, or else probably even the NSA, this Mark person have their eyes on me and know everything I was doing and knew that I have this phone in my very hands. Basically it just felt like poison.

Still though, I wanted to go through it a little more. Curiosity killed the cat I guess.

I press the home button and see he has Facebook, so I touched the application.

I felt my heart was aching with anxiety, cause now I’ll be put online the moment I enter it.

As it opens up I feel at ease cause now I’m focused in on looking at everything. I see he doesn’t have many friends on his friends list. He might not use it often. 

As I scroll through his feed it’s mostly advertisement and a few postings and sharings from his friends. Then I see on the lower screen the little bell notification icon. There’s quite a lot… and all of them were from this Mark person tagging him so he’d see his message and also some direct messages. Clearly this Mark guy may be his best friend or boyfriend. Who knows.

His posts were all the same thing or various ways of writing “I’m worried, please call, please answer me.”

The thought of this Eliwood guy probably going to commit suicide scares me. Does he not know how much Mark cares for him? He’s trying so hard to reach him.

I only know where Eliwood lives but not which apartment room number.

Damn what if he is or already did do something stupid? I don’t know what’s going on with this guy but I feel for him now...

Then I get an idea. 

His email. He’s got to have an email right? I search his phone again and eventually found my way to his email inbox. Maybe I can reach him this way, if he has a computer. Damn hopefully he reads his emails.

Still I’ma give it a try. It was a gmail account, so I open up my own gmail account on my computer and type in Eliwood’s. 

His was, pherean.chivalry01@gmail.com 

I take in a deep breath and exhale. 

“Okay here goes” I say

I type,

youngandbrash007: “Um hey Eliwood”

 

A lousy shot in the dark, but I hope he gets it.

No response.

It’s worth a try anyway. Maybe he’ll respond tomorrow or something.

I close my laptop and place it under my bed. I put down Eliwood’s and my phone on the table next to my bed and put my phone to charge for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha my friend helped me with Eliwood's email here, I'm like what's a good email for him????? Hector's was on a whim, I had no second thoughts it was final


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and immediately grabbed my laptop from under my bed. I was too impatient to wait and I wanted to check if he answered back or not.

I open up my laptop right where I left off. On my email page. And there it was, a new message.

pherean.chivalry01: “Haha...Hi “young and brash,” do I know you?”

Charming.

I quickly sat myself up and began typing up a response. I was smiling. He actually responded!

 

youngandbrash007: “No you don’t, my names Hector btw”

Seconds felt like hours. He probably wasn’t even at his laptop right now. Still I left my computer on while I did my morning routine.

After I finished I went straight back to my computer to check for anything. There was nothing. Maybe I weirded him out by messaging him. I should let it go.

youngandbrash007: “Sorry this is sudden, I can leave you alone if you want.”

pheraen.chivalry01 is typing…

Shit his typing.

pherean.chivalry01: “No. Talk to me. Say Hector, how did you get my email address if I may ask?”

Damn I didn’t think of a response for this, what am I going to say? “I saw you throw your phone and I grabbed it and looked through it?” That sounds stalkerish, but I’ve got nothing.

youngandbrash007: “I found your phone in the pond. I mean it worked sooo I couldn’t help it and I looked through it.”

“Sorry it was just you know there? It was tempting sorry again”

Pherean.chivalry01 is typing..

pherean.chivalry01: “Oh? Right. Yeah I threw it and it landed in the water...I don’t need it, it doesn’t matter. Keep it.”

Something was off, “it doesn’t matter” he didn’t need to add that in there did he?

youngandbrash007: “Are you okay? Why did you do that? Were you mad?”

pheraen.chivalry01: “Mad? Ha maybe :) -no Hector it’s just...I was stressed about recent events is all. I took it out on the phone. 

“So you didn’t go through my phone fully huh? You’d find some clues in there.”

“Anyway...are you still there?”

I was stumped, I didn’t know how to read him. ‘Mad maybe :)’ who does that?

youngandbrash007: “I’m here, and no I didn’t exactly. Someone named Mark keeps texting you though, you’re friend or bf? He’s really worried about you Eliwood, they even said they’d call the cops on you. What’s up? Do you want to talk about it?”

pheraen.chivalry01: “Hector it was nice talking to you but I’ll talk later. I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

I kept my eyes on the screen, not knowing what else to do but to back off. He clearly didn’t want to talk by ending it short. He sounded pretty defensive on the subject.

Was this a bad idea to get involved in this guys’ life? Am I going to end up regretting it or did I already do something wrong because I spoke with him?

“Hector!” Uther knocked on my door, “I called you two times to come here and eat, its going to get cold!”

I snapped out of my daydream from his yelling, “Alright! I’ll be right there.” I closed my laptop shut.  
—

As I was eating I heard a knock on the door. It was Lyndis, she always announces herself the moment she knocks. Titian followed up with his rowdy ecstatic barking and wagging his nun of a tail just at her voice. He already knew who it was.

“Come on in Lyndis.” Uther called while turning up the volume on the tv to hear better over Titan’s barking.

She open the door with a big smile on her face and extended her arms out to Titan, “Hi Titan!” she exclaimed. Titan stood on his hind legs to lick Lyn’s face.

“Ay! Shht! Get down!” I commanded, Titian quickly coward back to Uther. Jumping onto the couch with him with that sad guilty face.

 

Such an overly sensitive dog.

“Aww Hector you’re so mean!” she said, “Hey Uther, how’ve you been? Any better?”

“Sort of. I’ll get better there’s no need to worry Lyndis.” He stroked Titan’s back then finished off with a pat. “Do you and Hector have any plans today?”

“No I just wanted to hang here, it’s pretty hot out”

“Ah, alright.” he said taking a sip of tea from his cup

I quickly finished my food and placed the dish in the sink, “Hey Lyn I want to show you something.” I said motioning to my room.

 

After entering my room I explained to Lyn everything about Eliwood. “I don’t know what to really do, or what to think of it. Should I really get involved?” I asked.

“Too late for that” she said, “either way it isn’t a bad thing. He sounds like he really needs help and he lives close by right? Why don’t we go to the park right now and see if we can catch him?” she suggested.

“Hell no, I don’t even know him Lyn and what are we going to do if we do see him? It’s not like he’s going to give us his life story in the first few seconds of meeting. I don’t know what kind of person he is or what he got himself into or is in. No I’m not going.” I say, her advice was too extreme for me.

“Oh don’t be like that Hector, look at the way he responded to you. He obviously wants to talk, “No. Talk to me.” isn’t that obvious? He even said he promises to talk to you again.”

“No I’m not confronting him that’s a stupid idea. If he responds back in the emails, and if I can get to know him just a little better, then maybe. He’s still a stranger.”

Lyn sighed and backed up with her hands up, “Alright, alright we won’t, I’m just saying he seems very willing to talk. And an easy friend if you ask me.”   
——

That evening Lyn had left and I opened up my laptop while I watched tv. There were no messages yet from Eliwood all day.

I then grabbed Eliwood’s phone and surprisingly it wasn’t blowing up with messages, just one message again from Mark, but other than that it wasn’t buzzing with activity. I opened up the missed message.

Mark: Eliwood please you’re scaring me, I need to hear back from you

I type up a message to Eliwood through the emails, 

youngandbrash007: Hey Eliwood, you there?

I tapped my index finger gently on the keys, wondering what else I could say.

Pherean.chivalry01 is typing…

Pherean.chivalry01: Hey Hector, sorry I was at college and I had to get myself a new phone. Sorry I left you hanging this morning I was running late for school.

Thank god he’s okay, 

Youngandbrash007: That’s fine. I thought you were bailing. Hey Eliwood I wanted to ask what’s going on, do you mind telling me?

Pherean.chilvary01: You didn’t look for your answer in my phone huh? Well okay I’ll tell you, my mom died just yesterday and it hit me pretty hard. 

Damn his mom died? That made me think about Uther. If he were to die what am I going to do?

youngandbrash007: Damn I’m sorry Eliwood. You’re not gonna do anything to yourself are you?

pheraen.chivalry01: ? No of course not?

youngandbrash007: Mark’s worries kinda imply that fear, well from his messages.

pheraen.chivalry01: Ah I see. No I’m not. Have you spoken with him?

youngandbrash007: No I haven’t even touched your phone since yesterday or spoken to anyone on it.

pheraen.chivalry01: Haha impressive, thanks for keeping my privacy I suppose. 

He wasn’t so possessive of the information on his phone like someone would be. Hell I’d be beat red and also mad if someone went through my phone, yet this guy seems to bait me to look through it. I’ve honestly just lost interest to do so cause it feels like I’m touching a bomb. But already I feel like we’re friends now and I really have no need to go through his stuff.

youngandbrash007: Pft your welcome, hell if you want it back I can give it to you. 

pheraen.chivalry01: Thank you Hector, although yes...I may just need it back to copy my contacts again 

youngandbrash007: Sure, do you want to meet up anywhere tomorrow? The park?

pheraen.chivalry01: Hector your trust knows no boundaries does it? You barely know me, yet you want to meet me? I was half heartedly joking there

My trust knows no boundaries? Is he being sarcastic? I have his phone right here I can do what I want really, I could be lying. He’s the one who trusts too easily to be speaking to me still. 

Then again it’s so easy to speak to him, I guess we’re both easy going here.

youngandbrash007: Damnit Eliwood I can’t understand when you’re joking cause it’s dark humor. Anyway I’m being serious about giving it back to you. I live right by you

pheraen.chivalry01: Oh? You do? Well that’s convenient, and how do you know where I live? 

Shit I think I said too much there. Now I really do seem like a stalker.

youngandbrash007: I was at the park with my brother and saw you throw your phone and I also bumped into you

pheraen.chivalry01: Well that’s such a story Hector, I don’t remember anyone from the park. There’s always so many people there. Anyway sure tomorrow’s fine. Mid afternoon works for me. 

youngandbrash007: Ok, to make it easier to spot me I’ll be with a dog

For protection actually if this guy is someone different from behind the screen. Though, Titian isn’t terrifying he loves just about anyone but hey he doesn’t know that. 

pheraen.chivalry01: Okay that’ll be easy! There’s lots of people with dogs at the park. I’ll be there with black shoes. See you then! 

This guy really is mocking me

youngandbrash007: ok ok to clarify I’ll be with a Rottweiler with a blue collar and leash

pheraen.chivalry01: haha I’m messing with you Hector, but alright I’ll see you then. Meet me by the big tree, good night Hector, I need some shut eye


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came around and I was up cleaning the house and making breakfast this time for me and Uther and I also fed Titan. 

Uther was always in the living room, he didn’t like staying in his room cause he said it felt like a cage and the living room felt so much better. I sat on the recliner which was typically his spot. “You ok?” I asked.

“Yeah, just I’m feeling drowsy today. What are you going to do today? Hang out with Lyn again?”

“Probably, I’m going to walk Titan later”

He looked at me, “you’re going to walk Titan? Since when?” He smiled as he petted Titan who was asleep on the side of the couch next to him.

“Nothing I just wanted to walk him today. Plus ima meet up with this guy so-“ Wrong move. I always blurt things out eventually.

“Who?” He sat himself up in alarm, “did you get something off some site?”

“No I-“ I sighed, “Okay remember that guy we saw at the park a few days ago and he threw something? Well it was a phone, I got curious and picked it up and I saw he lived close by and I also went through his phone and then I started to email him and I was gonna give him his phone back”

Uther only looked at me. Trying to processes everything I said yet he always looked mad when he was worried so I couldn’t tell if he was mad or worried.

“No no no, you’re not going alone if your gonna do that. I’m going with you”

“Fine fine, that’s why I was going to take Titan just in case anyway” I said

“Ok well we’re taking him too, we’ll be in a public setting so there’s a very low chance he’d do anything rash”

He thinks everyone’s a criminal when it comes to safety yet he defended him that day, the irony of it all.

 

By three o’clock I’m just about ready to head out the door. I have Eliwood’s phone in my pocket and Titan on his leash. 

“Ready? You sure this Eliwood is going to be there right now?” He asked

“I think, he said mid afternoon, I assume that means at three right?”

“I guess we’ll see, we’ll stay for only an hour got it?”

“Yes” I say

“Okay good” 

We walk out the house and head to the park. Titan’s pretty ecstatic to be going to the same park he always goes to. Jumping and twirling to get to the grass, but once he’s there he calms down almost immediately. I look around to see if I see Eliwood. I hardly recall what he looks like honestly, so hopefully Titan gives us away. I keep an eye out anyway.

“Do you see him?” Uther asks

“No, actually I don’t even remember what he looks like, but I did tell him about Titan, I don’t see any other Rottweilers here”

“Hopefully that was enough, you should of told him you what you were wearing”

“We planned it yesterday I didn’t think that far into it” I say

“Hector!”

I whip around to see who’s calling me and I see two boys, one with red hair wearing a black T-shirt and cargos and the other boy wearing a dark green long sleeve and grey sweats. 

I see the red head boy laughing and shushing the other boy. One of them must be Eliwood possibly because I don’t recognize any of them.

“Is that Eliwood, Hector?” 

“Um I think so” I say

Uther’s smiling, “go ahead I’ll be right here” 

For him to ease up he probably trusts them to not be dangerous. I walk over to them slowly and a little embarrassed. They keep laughing at each other and they don’t see me approaching them.

“Um, are you Eliwood?” I ask no one directly cause one of them has to answer.

The red head stops laughing and smiles at me, “Hector right?” He extends his hand out, “I’m Eliwood, this is my friend Mark”

I shake Eliwood’s hand. Mark is still laughing, he was the one yelling my name out. He composes himself and waves at me, “Hi Hector, nice to meet you!” He says

He’s too bubbly with energy just like Lyn, they’d be a perfect pair of friends no doubt.

I reach into my pocket and hand over Eliwood his phone, “Here you go”

“Thanks Hector, I appreciate it really” he peaks over my shoulder and when I turn around it’s Uther.

“Hey there, you must be Eliwood right?” He says

“Well it’s nice to meet you, and you?” He turns to Mark

“Oh I’m Mark” He smiles

Uther returns a smile as well, “I’m Uther, and Hector’s older brother, he spoke to me a little bit about you Eliwood”

 

Eliwood turned his attention to Titan, “You have a nice dog, what’s his name?” He asked

“Oh this is Titan, go ahead you two can pet him, he’s friendly”

They both kneeled down to pet him and Titan wagged his stub enough to rock his own body back and forth. 

Eliwood starts laughing at Titan’s affection, “Thanks again for returning my phone back Hector”

“You’re welcome” I say

They both get up and Eliwood sways a bit and Mark grabs hold of him. Uther’s quick to also reach out and grab him. “Hey are you okay?”

Eliwood looks a little dazed, “Y-yeah sorry”

“Do you need me to call your parents?”

There’s a twinge of pain in his face and Mark is quick to respond, “His parents passed away, I can take him home he doesn’t live far”

Uther looks at me then back at Eliwood, “Hey why don’t you come to our house for just a little while, we live just right there” he says pointing to our house.

“It’s okay sir” Eliwood said, he looked pale, “thank you though” he added.

Uther doesn’t seem to budge, he’s clearly concerned. “We’ll walk you home Eliwood, just in case anything happens.”

“Okay..I don’t live that far” he says, “it’s this way”

He starts walking toward the apartments and I can see his whole laughing demeanor is gone. Same with Mark. It’s like the air is thick now but I don’t understand why exactly.

We make it to his apartment and he points at his room number upstairs, “That’s the one, you don’t need to walk me there Uther, but thank you for walking me home.” He has a smile on his face now, but it seems forced. I keep quiet the whole way I simply smile slightly at him and wave goodbye.

Uther doesn’t budge until he sees both Eliwood and Mark enter their apartment.

“Hector” He says without taking his gaze away from their door, “why don’t you invite him over tomorrow for dinner?” 

He said in a way that was a statement rather than a question to me. “Um sure” I say, I want to ask why, but I’m sure it’s probably because he wants us to be friends, but he probably senses something off here too.


	6. Chapter 6

youngandbrash007: Hey Eli what happened yesterday? Are you actually okay?

I have the urge to contact him not just because I needed to ask him to come over tonight, but because I’m worried. 

I leave my computer on my bed and head to the living room. “Hey Uther.” I sit beside him on the couch.

“Hey, you’re going to ask Eliwood to come over for dinner tonight, right?” He asked

“Yeah I am” 

“Good. So, he also lost his parents, huh?” He exhaled softly, “he’s young..”

I remained quiet, our parents also passed away in an accident when I was young. I can’t say it affects me as much as it does to Uther.

We both sat there until noon watching tv. Uther dozed off before I could notice. 

It’s been like this between us for some time now, ever since he fell ill we simply sit in silence and occasionally speak what’s on our mind. It’s not much, but it passes the time.

My life’s on standby, taking care of Uther and hoping he recovers, until then school or work will have to wait.

I get up off the couch and walk towards the wide window we have to the left side of our house. I lean against the glass and peer out to the park which is just across the street. I see just a pair of joggers and a few people helping set up of what seems like birthday decorations along with a couple of chairs. Fairly calm and empty. I feel the urge to go down to Eliwood’s apartment, but not alone. I want Lyn to tag along too. It is a Saturday, so many Eliwood is at home.

I take my phone out my pocket and check for any email notifications and I don’t see any replies back from Eliwood.

I text Lyn to come by when she has time time to go see Eliwood. She texts back almost immediately with a happy face saying she’ll be here soon. She doesn’t live too far, just a few blocks away. An easy quick drive.

“Hey, Uther” I call, “Uther”

He finally stirs awake, “hm? What?”

“Me and Lyn are going to hang out for a bit is that ok?”

He stretches and lays himself down, “Sure”

“Ok, do you need anything before I go?” 

“No, I’m fine, thanks though, and remember we have dinner planned tonight, so come back soon, got it?”

“Yeah I got it, but um..I sent Eliwood a message and he hasn’t responded back to me”

He looks at me, “he hasn’t? Well try to reach out to him again, if not we can go by his house or you and Lyn can since you’re going out”

That was my plan anyway, “ok sure, I’ll stop by his house”

After a few minutes there’s a knock on the door and once again Lyn announces herself. Titans already startled and starts barking and wagging his tail. That dog will welcome a robber in open arms for all I know.

“Ok Uther I’m leaving, I’ll be back soon or I’ll call you and see if Eli can make it”

“Okay have fun” he does a kissy call to call back Titan so he doesn’t rush out the door when I open it. 

I open the door and close it behind me, “hey Lyn”

“Hey, so we’re going to that guy's house?”

“Yeah we are, let’s go” 

We walk over to his apartment room number and I knock on his door, “Hey Eliwood it’s me Hector”

The door opens and it’s Mark, “Hey Hector, Eliwood’s showering right now, come in though” 

I walk in and look around. It’s extremely tidy. No messes and it smells kinda like cinnamon.

“Hi Mark, I’m Lyndis but just call me Lyn” 

Mark smiles, “Nice to meet you” he shakes her hand, “so uh.. he should be coming out soon. Go ahead make yourself at home” he walks over to the bathroom door and opens it a bit, “Hey Eliwood your friend Hector is here!”

“Oh okay” he calls

Mark closes the door and walks over to us, “sooo you guys have only been talking a bit right”

“Um yeah, just a few days ago” I say

“Oh okay” he sits on the couch and fidgets with his hands, “so um…” he’s almost whispering, “y-you know about his mother passing away right?”

I nod, but Lyns just trying to catch some clues that I didn’t share with her cause I didn’t remember too.

Mark sighs, “well he’s taking it pretty hard, he didn’t talk to me for weeks. His dad passed away not too long ago either and now his mom…” he sighs for a moment, “I know you guys hardly know each other, but he does need some support. He won’t tell you he’s hurting though, he never will really”

I can’t really think of a response, but to absorb what he’s telling me

Lyn shifts her weight to her other leg, “We can try to do what we can”

“Thank you, really I mean it”

I think back to yesterday, “what happened yesterday? At the park?”

“Oh that,” he takes a glance behind him quickly and turns to us, “he’s sickly, he’s always been that way since he was born. He won’t tell you that though, and-“ he inhales, “he hasn’t been taking care of his health for a while, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s pretty thin, he tries to hide it though. R-really he’s a good guy he’s just keeps to himself a lot he doesn’t want to burden anyone, so he thinks anyway”

“I see, well I came over to invite him over for dinner today but I also just wanted to visit him too”

“Oh cool, he doesn’t have any plans today I’m sure he can make it”

I finally seat myself on the couch and Lyn quickly joins.

After a few minutes Eliwood walks in the living room with his hair still wet. He’s wearing a plain black t-shirt and black gym shorts. 

He looks at me and smiles, “hey Hector” his voice is low and his eyes are little puffy, probably from crying recently but his eyes weren’t red.

“Hey Eliwood, this is my friend Lyndis, I came by to invite you over for dinner today, my brother insisted.”

“Oh really? Okay at what time?”

“Probably 5”

“5? Okay. Hi Lyndis” he waves at her, “are you two staying here for a bit?”

“Yeah if that’s okay with you”

“It’s fine by me” he sits by me and up close I can see the detail in him that he is thin.

“How have you been?” I ask

He rubs his face, “fine, just busy with schoolwork, how about you?”

“Also fine, I’m mostly at home”

“I see, how about you Lyndis? Is there anything you do or have any hobbies?”

He looks so tired, he has bags underneath his eyes. 

“Well” she starts, “I played a lot of sports in school and well I play tennis just for fun since I’m out of school now. Do you play anything? Or what are your hobbies?”

He smiles again but it fades a little, “can’t say I do anything outside of school” he leans back against the couch

Lyns quick to say something, “you okay? You look kind of tired”

“Ah no I’m okay, me and Mark just stayed up late, so you two want to watch a movie until 5? Or-“

“Yeah sure” I say cutting him off accidentally

“What about Lyndis does she need to head home at a certain hour?”

“No I’ma join you guys for dinner, we have nothing but time”

He chuckles, “alright if you say so” he puts on the movie Mulan, “Is this movie okay?” He asks

Lyn practicing is beaming with delight, “Yeah! This one's perfect!”

As I thought so before, Lyn and Mark pretty much clicked, both of them were singing along to the songs and saying the lines of the characters of what they could remember. Eliwood would occasionally chuckle at the jokes and I was rather quiet. It was fun to experience the movie with so much commentary from them and it broke the ice for us too. 

By the middle of the movie Eliwood was having trouble keeping his eyes open and would lay his head onto Marks shoulder. He kept trying his best to stay awake but finally ended up dozing off. By the time the movie ended it was about almost 4 o’clock.

I clapped my hands together which caused Eliwood to jump

“Haha sorry there Eliwood, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I should head back home and see if Uther needs any help before you guys come over”

Eliwood sat up rubbing his eyes, “yeah okay, I’ll be there on the dot”

“I’ll drop him off there because I do need to head home soon, that’s okay right Eliwood?” Mark asks

“Yeah”

“Okay well before I go, let’s give each other our phone numbers”

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I have no idea if I wanna continue this, I would love too, but I have no idea which direction to take it from here, or rather let you're imagination go wild from here, but anyway thank you all for reading up to this point! It means a lot, I'm not all that great at writing but it sure is fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
